Guardian Angel
by Sigsgirl84
Summary: In 1935 a 20 year old girl named Amelia is a house maid in a New York Boarding House. She is so upset with everyone that she wants so badly to leave. Harpo Marx is her Guardian Angel, and they fall in love.


This a love story about Harpo Marx. Hope you like it, reviews and comments are welcomed. Chapter 1

Today was like any other day in New York, Sunny and bright. The record high this afternoon would be one hundred degrees. It was still morning hours as I looked out the kitchen window of Hollow Brook Boarding House while I washed the dishes and watch the birds singing on the little ledge below the window. I couldn't help but think of my past while looking at my mothers small green porcelain vase with Dandilions all around the exterior to give it a nice spring feeling. My mother gave it to me when I was eight years old. God Bless her, she wasn't the best mother mind you, but she taught me the basics in life before she died and left me to rot in the hell whole of an orphanage when I was ten. I was basically an orphan ever since I was born. My father died in the war when I was just a bay so my mother had to raise me herself. She was a terrible mother to me because she never paid attention to me and she never told me she loved me. She had died just a few months after my tenth birthday by being hit by a drunk driver in her car. My day dreaming had been broken by my bosses voice calling me.

"Amelia, what do you think your doing? Standing in this kitchen doing nothing, repulsive! Get back to work right now young lady" Miss Schreck called out to me from the kitchen door.

she was a middle aged lady in the late forties and single. She is plain looking with dark brown curly hair up in a bun and she had on a short sleeve maroon dress with white lacing. She also has a nice plump full figure.

" Yes, Miss Schreck" I said facing her trying to cover up my flower in my mother's vase.

" What's behind your back? Amelia what are you hiding?" She asked in the most stern voice.

I did not answer her so she pushed me aside, revealing the small green vase from behind me.

" What do we have here? A vase with a Carnation, how dare you have flowers around the food!" She glared at me with dark stormy eyes, then she threw my mother's vase on the ground and the vase broke in a million pieces and my flower was crushed. She started walking away without a care in the world.

" My vase, my flower! You broke them! How dare you! How dare you break my mother's vase!" I screamed, crying hysterically now.

" Oh never mind about that vase, your mom was a low life anyways! Now straighten up and clean everything and get back to work before I send you back to the orphanage!" She threatened as she left.

i sticker out my tongue and made a face and picked up my now broken vase. I honestly didn't know if I should try to glue the vase back together or just throw it away.

After I finished picking up up all the pieces and put them in a box I grabbed the food for the breakfast on my tray and headed out to the dining room where all of the guests were at. They consisted of five rich people and four middle class people. The Wayburns: Eugene, his wife Clair, and their teenage daughter Angela. The Dirmeyers: Mrs Ruby and her adult daughter Sarah, were the rich. Mr. Gagliardi, Mr. Jaszi, Mr. Evanstad, and Miss Johnson were the middle class. The dining room looked the same as what a high school cafeteria would look. The rich sat together and everyone else sat together at their own table. All of them were stuck up and had their noses up their butts, but not Mr Gagliardi.

Mr Gagliardi was a sales rep for Sears. Every time I did him a favor he would give me some money, and tell me thanks. I have told him he didn't have to give me any money but he insisted.

Making my way to the tables I handed everyone their coffee, juice, water, and whatever they ordered to eat. None of them said thank you, not one. And they never said good morning either when I entered the room. Now for Mr Gagliardi, it was different, he said good morning and he said thank you, he even asked me how I was. I told him that I was having a horrible day. I said everything what Miss Schreck did, I told him that she broke my mother's vase and never felt sorry for doing it. I was a little surprised that he felt sympathetic towards me. He asked if there was anything he could do, I told him there wasn't, so he just smiled and patted my back.

To tell you the truth, he was quit handsome, he was wearing a light brown suit with a white undershirt and a white tie. His hair was jet black and slicked back, his eyes were so blue and so crystal clear. He looked like a movie star sitting there smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I turned on my heels, grabbed my tray and headed out to Miss Schreck's office. While leaving the dining room I got dirty looks and I was called, not so nice names. I was called some pretty horrible names by just being nice,if you think that's bad and was the first time I got dirty looks and called names, your wrong.

Slowly entering, not to distract Miss Schreck, I tiptoed to her kitchen table and put her order down. She had her back to me sitting by the fire as she read a book on Mythology. Leaving quitley so I wouldn't get yelled at I headed back to the kitchen and I sat down to eat my breakfast. Being a housemaid, not only did I have to do all of the work, but I have to eat last.

Day dreaming again I thought about all of the mean people in the works and all of the mean people I have met, all stick up just like the rest of them. No one offered to help me out or anything, I started all the fires, I gave everyone their bucket of water, I did all the dishes, I did all the laundry, I did everything, and I didn't get one thing in return! I am sick of this place and I'm sick of life! I want to leave but I don't know where I would go! I don't want to go back to the orphanage! I wish to go away! I couldn't help myself, I had to cry, I had to let all of those tears out! I hung my head and felt so ashamed!

My crying had stopped when I head a weird knock at the door. I wondered who it could be, so I got up and started walking ever so slowly to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The stranger was shadowed from the sun, so he bent down so I could see his face clearly. My eyes went wide at the sight of him. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life! His has was dark brown and was a little thinned out at the top. His smile was wide and beautiful. His eyes were the most gorgeous brown I cou,d ever imagine! He was only a few inches taller then me but he seemed to have a good stance. He had on charcoal grey pants, with a white belt. His shirt was a button up royal blue shirt and he had on a matching grey jacket. He had all the right curves in all the right places and he glowed like an angel, he has got to be my guardian angel!

" Hiya Sweet'art! 'Ow are ya?" The stranger asked

"Okay, how may I help you sir?" I asked him almost whispering

"Ya got a room?" His voice boomed and I could have just died right then and there

" Sure come in please" I said bending down to take his suit case

" Oh No! No, inform kt sweet'art" he winked at me and stepped inside.

I was shocked, he took his suitcase and I didn't have to carry it.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
